


supernatural fusion collection

by xenacratsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, Alternate Universe - D.Gray-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tsubasa Rerservoir Chronicles, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenacratsy/pseuds/xenacratsy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title.





	1. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless Sam is a shadow of himself.

The only downside to the “not having a soul” thing is that people can always see Sam doesn’t have a daemon after a while. Even when he acts like a normal being with emotions and everything, even when he fakes the presence of Kamelia with him, as if she was a little creature he could hide in his coat, humans and daemons alike can tell there’s something wrong with him if they look long enough.

Dean doesn’t need to look long at all: Rika’s cry of anguish, echoing in his head, screams her little sister isn’t with his little brother.


	2. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a unusual animal companion.

“Black Dogs are death omens, Dean!” Sam told him, as if Dean didn’t know, his best bitch face on. “How could you keep it a secret from me? We have to do something!”

Dean sighed and wished Peeves would appear to ruin this conversation. “Why? It’s been following me for years without doing anything.”

Sam blinked, “Years? Are you kidding me? How many?”

Dean shrugged; there was no way he was telling his brother the Black Dog had been with him since he was four and one of the only two survivors of the house fire that killed their parents.


	3. Born Under a Bad Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's destiny catches up with him.

“You feel like you never fit in, right?” Dean asked, slurping pasta grossly. “No matter where you go, you’re different.”

“That’s not because I’m a lost king of some other world.”

“Dude, I came a long way to find you, and I’ve already acknowledge you. Believe me when I tell you you’re my king.”

“Can you prove that?” Which was a question Sam should have asked already, but he had been confused after being saved by a stranger (and from a woman in white, no less!) who promptly knelt at his feet.

That was when Dean turned into a unicorn.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel will stop the apocalypse no matter what.

“We have to implant on Michael and Lucifer’s minds the idea that they want to make peace, not war,” Castiel says, apparently serious in spite of the atrocity that just came out of his mouth.

“Are you out of your mind? Inception on angels?” Dean says, exchanging a look with Sam, who, worryingly, seems to be listening carefully.

“Indeed. As their true vessels, you’ll be capable of hiding in their minds long enough to reach a level in which inception is possible. The biggest problem will be gaining access to them. Do not worry: I will take care of it.”


	5. The Usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam fight whatever is needed.

Last Tuesday, the most wanted men in the world were sighted on the coast of California, USA, riding the stolen Devilish Impala, the last active jaeger in the world since the destruction of the Breach, two years ago.

The thieves and pilots, the infamous brother duo Sam and Dean Winchester, made a quick stop in the middle of the ocean and then disappeared, following their usual method of appearing inexplicable, doing something no one can quite catch, and vanish into thin air.

As always, if anyone has any clues regarding their whereabouts, please contact the government body closest to you.


	6. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam searches for Dean's feathers.

On the first world, he finds Dean’s feather with their mother, their father the one murdered by the YED. Mary looks at Sam like he’s a terrifying ghost and at Dean like he’s a precious memory.

(Dean wakes up briefly and smiles at him.)

On the second world, Dean’s feather is a trophy to be fought over: demons, angels and humans battling for the right to hold and protect the “Divine Signal”. While Dean sleeps, Sam spends two months planning and scheming and killing until the feather is with his brother again.

(Dean recognizes him, and it’s all worth it.)


	7. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes his job seriously.

Sam had been raised as the Avatar after firebending his tent when he was six months old and then airbending himself and his mother out before they suffocated. He spent his childhood learning waterbending with the best of his tribe, then mastered earthbending, firebending and airbending under the care of the Masters Bobby, Ellen and Jim. 

But he still couldn’t beat his non-bending big brother in a fight.

“How do you do that?” Sam asked after one more defeat.

Dean just shrugged, “It’s my duty as your older brother to kick your ass and keep your ego on the ground.”


	8. No Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean visit the Roadhouse.

The comings and goings of two Warlord Princes, one of which also a Black Widow, were a point of interest, so Ellen was ready when the Winchester brothers entered the Roadhouse.

“You are not welcome here,” she told them, gun ready. Her Sapphire Jewel was pulsing with their dark strength.

“We don’t want any trouble,” the Black Widow said, hands up, showing his Gray Jewel and his hands, tainted with poison.

“That’s right,” the Warlord Prince with a Black Jewel said, smirking. “We just want to have a chat with the Queen of this place. Can you call your daughter?”


	9. In My Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an Exorcist is hard.

“They had no reason to capture Finder Winchester and keep him alive unless they knew his connection to you. It’s you they want. It might be because of the Noah inside you, or it might be because you’re the Heart. Either way, we can’t let you go.”

The door was closed; Sam was locked in the lowest level of the Order.

Fuck that. Dean had given up everything for him, had given his life to the Order because of Sam. If Sam had to become his worst nightmare to save him it was a price he was willing to pay.


	10. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're sinners everywhere.

John gets home late and tired and with one thought in mind: whiskey. He doesn’t bother changing: he will go to his kids’ bedroom and see if they’re asleep as they should, and then get drunk, like every single night for the past seven years.

It’s not a normal night.

Instead of Sam and Dean on their beds, John finds blood, alchemy circles, a heap of flesh twisted beyond recognition but still, somehow, breathing, and, in the middle of everything, the real-sized skeleton Dean gave Sammy on his birthday, who has his youngest son on his lap.

They’re both sobbing.


	11. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The law doesn't catch up.

“You want to know the most fucked up thing? That time the cops had both me and the shapeshifter-me on their sight, the psycho-pass reacted to me. Not the murderous son of bitch who had just killed a woman in cold blood, not the inhuman monster, me. And, yeah, sure, my criminal intentions were pretty high right then, what with the monster I needed to gank, but the point remains: Sybil is totally blind and ignorant to the supernatural, and all the hunters are going to have psycho-passes off the scale. How do you want me to trust it, Sammy?”


	12. Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the tallest.

There goes the story that, one day, a huge titan was seen with a tiny human on its shoulder.

The titan was something between fifteen and thirty meters, had either long hair or was bald, and was probably an abnormal type.

Some say the human was crying, some say he was laughing. Many say he was a future snack, even more speculate he was controlling the titan.

The truth – that the titan is the youngest brother, and is carrying his oldest sibling during the day while the oldest will carry the younger during the night – will never cross their minds.


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are trolls.

sexualWhiner **[SW]** begun trolling dammedWinner **[DW]**

 **SW:** You stop changIng my handler or I burn down your hIve.

 **DW:** arent we aggressIve thIs evenIng

 **DW:** for your InformatIon, I dIdnt touch your handler

 **SW:** No, you just brIbed Ash to do It.

 **DW:** lIes and slander

 **SW:** Or you convInced Jo to convInce Ash to do It.

 **DW:** bIngo!!! took you a whIle man

 **SW:** You shouldn’t use her lIke that.

 **DW:** It was a mutual favor

 **DW:** she wanted Info on bella

 **DW:** of the personal kInd

 **SW:** …She’s black for her?

 **DW:** dIdnt ask, but sure hope not


	14. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ywo gods talk about some kids.

A set of siblings watches two brothers sleeping. They’re invisible to all their senses, but speak quietly anyway.

“They’re tiny.”

“They’re children. They’ll grow up strong, just like their parents did.”

“The parents whose conception you blessed. Twice.”

“Well, I couldn’t have them myself, could I?”

“Actually, you could if you wanted.”

“I didn’t and now it’s done, so there’s no reason to talk about it.”

“But why? What made you think you needed them?”

“There’s something coming. Everyone knows it, but no one’s willing to do anything. I did.”

“They? What could they possibly do?”

“They’re going to hunt.”


End file.
